Stop In The Name of Love
by Chucky Ray
Summary: Harry, Ginny, and Jessie return to Hogwarts for the annual Valentine's Day Dance. Eve starts feeling depressed when she can't find someone to be her Valentine or her date for the dance and Jessie accidentally drinks a love potion that makes her start falling in love with Harry. Episode Seventeen in the Friendship Is Magic series and the first Valentine's Day one.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One; Back to Hogwarts

Harry, Ginny, and Jessie boarded the Hogwarts Express with Teddy and Heather and sat down in the same compartment. "Alright, did you bring all of your charm school homework with you?" Harry questioned them as they both nodded their heads before the train started to move. "Good." He told them as he put his arm around Ginny and pulled her inside his chest before planting a kiss on her forehead.

"You know it's not going to be too much longer until you guys start riding this train for real." She told them.

"I know, only a few more years to go." Harry said.

"Won't your father and Tobey and Eve be surprised when we show up with The Dragons behind us. Or in front of us whatever." Ginny said as Harry stifled a laugh.

"I just can't wait to see all three of them again. It's been a couple of months since I have." He told her as he kissed her forehead again and then placed a soft and gentle kiss to the top of her head.

Meanwhile Tobey and Carlos were busy studying together up in the Gryffindor common room. "Alright explain why muggles in the fourteenth century deemed it necessary to burn and destroy witches and wizards." Carlos said but before Tobey could answer him Eve walked down the stairs and hurriedly entered the room.

"Guys I have a problem." She began.

"Good, we're finally getting somewhere." Carlos told her but she just simply scoffed at him and rolled her eyes.

"No I mean about Valentine's Day. The dance is coming up and Tobey's going with Jessie, Ron's got Hermione, and Harry's got Ginny. But my boyfriend is a muggle so he can't come to Hogwarts and be my date." She said before she breathed a heavy sigh. "What am I going to do?" she asked them anxiously.

"Here's a thought, you could always go with me." Carlos told her with a grin but she gave him a look of disgust

"I'm not _that_ desperate." She told him. "I'll just go and see who Alyssa is going with." She said while turning to leave through the portrait hole.

"Oh c'mon Eve! At least promise me that you'll think about it!" Carlos cried as he ran after her when suddenly they bumped into Alyssa in the hallway. She had been running towards them with an excited look on her face.

"Guess what? Harry's back." She told her. "The train just pulled up in front of the school." She said.

"Oh boy!" Eve exclaimed with even more excitement before the two girls ran away leaving poor Carlos behind them inside the dust.

 _…_ _._

"Harry!" Eve cried enthusiastically while she raced towards her brother as he entered the castle. Then Harry grinned at her while she threw her arms around him and embraced him tightly. "I missed you so much." She told him.

"I know, I missed you too." He told her as he hugged her back before she broke out of the embrace and hugged Jessie and Ginny.

"Tobey's upstairs studying with Carlos in the Gryffindor common room. I'm sure that he wouldn't mind if you wanted to see him though, besides, he's very anxious to talk to you." She told Jessie.

"Alright, go ahead and tell him that I'm here and I'll be up there in a little bit." Jessie told her as Eve grinned back at her and nodded.

"Alright, I will." She told her before she turned back around and ran away.

"When are you going to tell her about The Dragons?" Ginny wondered as she turned around to look back at Harry and Jessie.

"At the dance it's going to be a surprise. Right now I better go make sure the twins are alright." Harry said as he turned to leave but Ginny just simply waved the matter off with her hand.

"Oh I'm sure they will be, after all they've got Hagrid, Chance, and all four members of The Dragons to keep them company." She told him.

"Don't forget about Pumpkin." Jessie said.

"Not really," Ginny began with a shake of her head. "Pumpkin tends to hide. In fact he's so shy that I think I've really only seen him once since he was a kitten. He doesn't really like other people that much." She told her. "Well, I think I'm going to go ahead and put my stuff away and then I'm going to see what Eve's wearing to the dance." She said as she walked away and left Harry and Jessie alone.

"Harry, can I ask you something?" Jessie wondered.

"Sure Jessie what is it?" he asked her back.

"I don't want it to sound the wrong way or anything, but how can Tobey dance if he can't see where he's going? I'm sorry, I hope that doesn't sound mean." She said but Harry just simply smiled at her.

"No of course it doesn't." he reassured her. "He has very good balance and he can rely on the rhythm and his sense of touch." He told her.

"Oh, well even though I really like him for who he is I really wish he could see me in my new mini skirt." She said as Harry just grinned at her.

"The thing about Tobey is that even though he can't personally see you he I know for a fact that he thinks you're beautiful anyway, because he sees you the way God does which is through your heart." He told her.

"Yeah, I know. Well c'mon Harry lets go back down to Hagrid's. I haven't seen him in ages! Then we'll go talk to your brother and sister later." She told him.

"Nah that's alright you go ahead, I'm going to put my stuff away and find my dad. See you later!" He told her before they both waved goodbye to each other and set off inside different directions.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two; The Valentine's Day Dilemma

 _Thanks Scrappy!_

Harry and Jessie sat down at Tobey's and Eve's table while Teddy and Heather sat down at the table beside them with Ron and Hermione. "Hey Harry, where's Ginny at?" Eve wondered.

"She had to go to the bathroom. Look what I got for her though for Valentine's Day." Harry said with a grin before he removed a little red velvet box out of his pocket.

"Oh my God! Is that what I think it is!?" Eve exclaimed as Harry popped the lid open with his thumb.

"Well sort of, it's a promise ring." He said as he revealed the shiny silver ring inside of it that had a green gem in the middle of it with the words Harry & Ginny forever engraved in it. "It's a pre engagement ring because I know that I want to marry her someday when we're old enough and more prepared to start a family, and I want to show her how much I love her and that I'm committed." He explained. "I also got her some everlasting roses and chocolates of course."

"Wow Harry, Ginny's going to flip when she sees that." Ron said when all of a sudden she entered the great hall and headed towards their table.

"Oh no she's coming! Hide it!" Hermione snapped inside a whisper as Harry quickly shut the lid again and put it back inside his pocket.

" So are you ready to say grace?" Harry asked her as she sat down beside him.

"Grace." Ron said before taking a bite of his drumstick.

"Grace." Ginny said as she did the same thing while Teddy and Heather followed suit but Hermione just simply shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"That's not what I meant." Harry said firmly trying to hide a grin.

"Don't worry Harry, God knows their hearts are in the right place." Hermione told him.

"Really? Because it seems more like their stomachs to me." He said heaving a heavy sigh and closed his eyes and folded his hands together for a short silent prayer before he started eating his meal along with everyone else. "You really are a bunch of boneheads, you know that?" he questioned them after he had swallowed his bite of chicken and then took a sip of his pumpkin juice.

"Can't help it," Ginny began with a shrug. "it's in my blood." She told him before she took another bite.

"But you still love us anyway don't you?" Heather asked him as he smiled down at her and kissed the top of her head.

"Yes of course I do." He told her.

"Good because that's what Valentine's Day is all about." She said as Eve heaved a heavy sad sigh and hung her head.

"Please don't mention Valentine's Day." She told her.

"Why not?" Heather asked her.

"I think I know." Ron began. "It's because of Jerry isn't it? He's a muggle, so he can't be your Valentine or go to the dance with you." He finished.

"Ding! Ding! Ding! Tell him what he's won Johnny!" Eve exclaimed before she leapt up from the table and started walking away.

"What does Johnny have to do with this?" Heather wondered while Harry stood up and started hurrying after his sister.

"Eve wait!" he called when suddenly his father got into his path and blocked him.

"Harry what is it? What's wrong with Eve?" he asked him.

"She's upset because she misses Jerry and she doesn't have a Valentine to go with her to the dance." He told him.

"Here's a thought why doesn't she just ask someone?" his father suggested.

"That's just it, I think she's scared and I don't think she knows who she wants to ask. However I do know who wants to ask her. Tobey told me that his friend Carlos has a major crush on her. I bet he would go with her if she just got up the courage to ask him." Harry told him.

"I'll go talk to her, just go ahead and go back and eat your supper with your friends." His father told him before he patted him on the shoulder and walked away. He found Eve sitting down on the bench in the courtyard and slowly walked up to her before sitting down next to her. "Hey," he began. "can I talk to you for a second?" he wondered as she simply just shrugged at him.

"How did you know that I was here?" she wondered as he stifled a laugh and placed his hand on top of hers and gently started rubbing his thumb over it.

"This seems to be the place to go when you're depressed, even if it's in the middle of winter." He told her. "Anyway, I just wanted to let you know that I know exactly how you feel." He said.

"You do?" she questioned him with uncertainty and disbelief.

"I have spent more than one Valentine's Day alone. Believe me." He told her.

"Oh because you mean that Mum's in Heaven?" she inquired.

"That, and when your mother and I were little she liked this other boy. A boy by the name of James Potter." He told her.

"I know, he's Harry's real dad right? I mean his biological one." She said as he nodded at her.

"It wasn't until Harry was four years old that she realized how much I loved her and that she was able to return it." He told her.

"So what did you do on Valentine's Day then?" she wondered.

"Well there's many kinds of love, and even though Valentine's Day seems to be more about the romantic kind doesn't mean that it can't be about friendship." He told her.

"So, you're saying that you think I should ask somebody that I consider to be a friend of mine to be my Valentine and date for the Valentine's Day dance?" she inquired.

"I don't see why not." He told her with a grin and a shake of his head.

"But what if they say no?" she wondered.

"Then just ask somebody else,.. or put a bat boogey hex on them. Mind you that is the father side of me talking on that one. The teacher side is telling me to let me do it instead." He told her with a grin as she giggled at him.

"Oh Daddy!" she exclaimed as he stifled a laugh and planted a wet kiss on the top of her head.

"You're a very beautiful girl though, and I can't imagine why any guy _wouldn't_ want to go with you." He told her.

"Thanks Daddy, I love you." She told him.

"I love you too angel." He told her as he kissed her again. "Now go ahead and go back inside and warm up and finish your supper." He said as she stood up and walked back inside the castle. "And make sure you have all your homework done by the time you go to bed tonight!" he called.

"I will!" she called back as she went back inside the great hall.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three; The Love Potion

Early the next morning Eve woke up and got dressed before she made her way downstairs into the common room. There she was greeted by Carlos, Tobey, and Angel. "Hey Eve, guess what, you don't have to worry about me asking you to the dance anymore." He began with a grin.

"Really, that's good." She told him.

"Because I asked Alyssa to go with me instead." He finished.

"What!?" she exclaimed with incredibility and disbelief. "But you hate each other!"

"Not anymore." He told her continuing to grin slyly at her.

"I don't believe this how could she!? She's my best friend and she knows perfectly well that I don't have a date yet!" she cried.

"So? Just go ahead and ask someone." Tobey told her but it was already too late. Eve let out a rather large growl and a huff of air before she stormed out through the portrait hole.

"If I live to be two hundred years old, I swear,.. I'll never understand how girl's minds work." Carlos told him while shaking his head back and forth as he watched her go.

…

"So Harry, fancy a butterbeer this afternoon?" Ginny questioned him as she sat down a crossed the table from him, Ron, and Hermione.

"Sure." He replied with a grin.

"Wow, I can't believe that Valentine's Day is tomorrow already." Ron said as Hermione leaned her head against his shoulder.

"I know, it's the most romantic day of the year." She said dreamily.

"Well I think it's yucky!" Teddy exclaimed as he and Heather sat down next to Ginny as everyone else laughed. "Well it is!" he cried indignantly.

"You won't think so someday." Ginny told him shaking her head. "You only say that now because you're a little boy." She said.

"I mean it! I'll never like girls except for Heather and maybe Eve. Never! Never ever, ever, ever!" he exclaimed quickly shaking his head back and forth when suddenly Eve entered the room.

"Speak of the devil, look." Ron said as he pointed at her while she stormed angrily over to the Slytherin table.

"Alyssa!" she spat as she hunched down over the table at her. "Carlos just got finished telling me that he asked you to the dance and you said yes." She said.

"Yeah? So?" the other girl questioned her.

"So, is it true!?" she questioned her back.

"Yeah,.. so,.." Alyssa began.

"So, how could you do that!?" Eve snapped at her.

"Do what? You're not making any sense. Do you like him or something?" she wondered.

"Eww yuck gross are you kidding me!?" Eve hollered while making a face of disgust.

"Then what's your problem?" Alyssa wondered.

"The problem is that you know that I don't have a date and so you're not supposed to either!" Eve snapped at her.

"Alright that's it, I thought that I was supposed to be the one that acts like a bitch." She began before she stood up. "Thanks a lot Eve, I thought you were my friend." She told her before she turned around and walked away. Eve heaved a heavy sigh before she turned and head back to the Gryffindor table and sat down on the other side of Ginny. She let out a loud groan before hitting her head on top of the table.

"What happened?" Harry asked her even though he already knew that he really didn't want her to answer him.

"I hate Valentine's Day!" she grouched.

"Me too!" Teddy echoed as Harry just simply rolled his eyes when suddenly a familiar face walked over to their table and Harry had to do a double take.

"Hullo Harry." She began with a grin.

"Cho Chang?" he questioned her with uncertainty as everyone else widened their eyes and stared at her.

"Yes, you must be back at Hogwarts for the dance too then. Do you have a date yet?" she wondered when Ginny quickly rose to her feet.

"Yeah me! I'm his girlfriend." She told her while she narrowed her eyebrows and glared at her. "Do you have a problem with that?" she questioned her curtly as Cho's grin suddenly vanished off of her face.

"Take it easy sis she was just asking a question." Ron told her.

"Well she got her answer then didn't she? Harry's mine, so stay away from him." She hissed.

"I'm sorry Harry, I really didn't mean to cause any trouble." Cho began. "Here, let me make it up to you." She began as she withdrew a tiny heart shaped vile that held a pink liquid substance in it.

"What is that?" Eve wondered as she examined it carefully.

"I know what that is," Ron began. "It's Amortentia, it's the most powerful love potion in the world." He finished.

"What are you doing with a love potion?" Harry wondered.

"I think the better question is how did you get it?" Ron asked her.

"My mother had it in her drawer, she used it to get guys to fall for her after the divorce." She explained as Harry suddenly felt his anger begin to boil. Not only was it against his beliefs to get somebody to fall in love you through the use of a potion, but she had taken it without her mother's permission.

"So you stole it then." He said.

"Borrowed you mean, I have every intention of bringing it back." She told him. "All it takes is one drop in somebody's pumpkin juice and you won't be able to get them to resist you." She said.

"Can I have it!?" Eve exclaimed as Cho grinned.

"Sure." She said before she handed it over to her. That's when Eve knew all of her problems were now over. Now she would be able to get a date to the dance for sure.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four; Whose Man Is It Anyway?

 _Thanks Scrappy here's the next chapter! By the way, sorry I didn't update yesterday I was really busy._

Harry wasn't all that happy about Cho giving Eve the love potion bottle but since he figured that there wasn't an awful lot that he could do about it he decided to go back down to Hagrid's hut with Ron and Hermione. "I don't know what Cho's up to but I don't like it." He told them.

"Me neither, but I don't think she was all that thrilled about Ginny being your girlfriend." Hermione said when all of a sudden Chance started barking and sprinted over to them wagging his tail before leaping up on Harry.

'Hullo Chance, how are you doing?" he questioned him eagerly while he continued wagging his whip like tail back and forth before covering Harry's face in sloppy wet doggie kisses. "Alright that's enough, get down." Harry told him as he grabbed his collar and pulled him back down on the ground. "I know you're happy to see me and it's great to see you too it's just that we're here to say Hagrid." He told him as the dog continued wagging his tail while Harry talked to him.

"Aww,.. he's so sweet. It's still hard to believe that somebody wanted to kill him when he was a puppy just because he is a Pitbull." Hermione said.

"I know, it's just that people don't understand that it's not the dog that's usually the problem, it's the person holding the leash." Harry said as Chance began to whimper while continuing to wag his tail. Come on boy, let's go on inside and warm up." He told him as he quickly sprinted around the corner and the others followed him into the cabin.

 _….._

Eve took the love potion bottle that Cho gave her up to the girl's dormitory and decided to pour some of it into one of her empty tubes that she had previously used for potion class so that she could disguise it. After all, she didn't want to let the other person know what she was putting inside his drink. That's when suddenly Ginny raced inside her room. "Hey Eve, guess what? Some of the other girls are having a snowball outside, do you want to come?" she wondered.

"Sure, I'll be right there. I've just got to get my coat first." Eve told her with a grin as Ginny grinned back at her before she turned and hurried out of the room. That's when Eve turned and grabbed her coat along with her hat and mittens unaware that she hadn't screwed the lid on the tube tightly and knocked it over spilling the substance into an open water bottle that sat on the floor.

Meanwhile Harry, Ron, and Hermione just finished visiting with Hagrid and talking about the new song that The Dragons would be performing at the Valentine's Day dance tomorrow. As they exited the cabin they saw Ginny and Eve having a snowball fight with some of the other girls. Harry grinned as they continued giggling and having a good time.

Ginny went behind Eve and wrapped her arms around her waist trying to push her down into the snow. "Hey! Stop it! Cut it out!" she exclaimed although she continued to squeal with giggles at the same time. That's when Harry went behind Ginny and wrapped his arms around her instead.

"Don't worry Eve, I'll give you a hand." He told her as he planted a kiss on Ginny's cheek before finally managing to pull her down on top of his lap. She quickly let out a large screech as both of their bottoms landed on top of the cold snowy ground. Harry laughed.

"Sorry." He apologized.

"Oh grow up you are not! You did that on purpose!" she snapped.

"Let me make it up to you then." He told her with a grin.

"Oh really? How!" she exclaimed.

"By telling you that I love you. Doesn't that help?" he questioned her as she grinned slyly at him.

"Alright, so maybe that helps a little." She told him before she planted a quick and tender kiss on his lips. "But if you follow me up to Gryffindor common room and lay down in front of the warm fireplace with me that'll help a lot." She finished as they both exchanged grins before wrapping their arms around one another and kissing each other passionately before Harry was lying down flat on his back in the snow and Ginny was on top of him.

"This is awkward." Eve said turning to look back at Ron and Hermione in which she had guessed were probably thinking the exact same thing. However, if they had thought that Harry and Ginny making out in front of them was an awkward situation, nothing on earth was going to prepare them for what was about to happen next. For coming down the hill and heading straight towards them was Jessie with a very angry expression on her face.

She hurried over to Ginny and shoved her off of Harry's chest and into the snow. "Jessie?" Harry questioned with uncertainty.

"Hey what did you do that for!?" Ginny hollered before rising to her feet.

"Stay away from my boyfriend!" she spat.

"What!?" Ron, Hermione, and Eve all exclaimed with their jaws dropped down at her with astonishment and bewilderment.

"He's not your boyfriend! Tobey's your boyfriend! Harry belongs to me! We've been going out for the past few years! Where the hell have you been!?" Ginny cried as Harry slowly rose to his feet.

"Now hold on just a second," he began. "Jessie, what brought this on?" he asked her when suddenly to his great horror she burst into tears.

"Oh Harry! I thought what we had was special! I mean _sure_ you never came right out and said it but I know that you love me!" she yelled.

"Well, sure, but not_" he began shaking his head but before he could finish his sentence she continued on.

"It was only a few minutes ago that I realized that even though all this time I had thought I had loved Tobey, I realized that I was in love with you all along!" she sobbed when Ron and Hermione exchanged glances.

"Uh oh." Ron began before they looked back at her. "Uh Jessie, just when exactly did you come to this realization?" he asked her.

"A few minutes ago, after I forgot that I had left my water bottle in the girl's dormitory." She said with a sniff before brushing away her tears.

"Uh oh, you didn't take a drink out of it did you?" Eve asked her but she just simply nodded and sniffed again brushing away even more of her tears. "Oh no. I must have spilled the love potion and it landed inside there. That's why she's acting so weird." She realized.

"Well will it wear off, or is there some kind of antidote or something?" Ginny questioned her.

"No! I don't want it to wear off! I think I would know if I drank a love potion! I'm in love with Harry and I want him to be my Valentine!" she snapped.

"Yeah well then my guess is that you better lie down and take a nap, because the only way that's ever going to happen is in in your dreams." Ginny told her but Jessie simply just placed her hands on her hips.

"Fine! Maybe I will!" she snapped before she turned around and stormed away.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five; The Valentine's Day Dance

"This is all my fault." Eve began sadly while she hung her head. "I should have been more careful with the potion." She finished.

"No, you shouldn't have even gotten it in the first place." Harry told her as she breathed a heavy sigh.

"I know, I was just so upset and worried that I would be all alone for Valentine's Day and that I wouldn't find a date for a dance that I just wasn't thinking about that. I never meant to get in-between your relationship with you and Ginny, you're perfect for each other. And so is Tobey and Jessie." She said.

"That's right, and so are you and Jerry." Harry pointed out. "You see there are many sick and twisted men out there whether they are wizards or not. And just because they look handsome on the outside doesn't mean they are on the inside and a love potion isn't going to fix that. Because at the end of the day, a potion isn't going to get somebody to like you for who you are and it doesn't mean anything if it's not real." He told her.

"I know that. I'm sorry Harry, I should have listened to you." She said.

"That's alright, I just hope that you learned your lesson." He told her.

"Oh, I did. Trust me. But what about Jessie? What's going to happen to her?" she wondered.

"My guess is that she'll probably be alright." Hermione began. "It doesn't look like she drank too much of it so she should probably be her old self again when she wakes up from her nap. Then she probably won't remember a thing." She said as Ginny and Eve both breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank Goodness." Ginny said.

"Well c'mon guys, let's go back inside the castle and warm up before we freeze into ice statues." Harry said before they started walking back towards the hill together.

 _…._

The next morning once everyone had woke up it was Valentine's Day. Eve breathed a heavy sad sigh once she had sat down at the breakfast table. "Hi guys." She began while holding her head up inside the palms of her hands.

"Let me guess, still no Valentine?" Hermione questioned.

"Yes and I'm going to be the only girl there without a date." She said sadly.

"No you're not, I'll go with you." Tobey told her.

"What? But you're my brother." She said.

"I know, and I love you way too much to let you go all alone." He told her. "Isn't that what Valentine's Day is all about anyway? Love? I don't think it matters what kind it is." He said.

"No, it doesn't, but what about Jessie?" she asked him.

"I talked it over with Jessie this morning and she also thought that it was a really good idea. Besides, Dad's agreed to dance with her." He explained as Harry grinned.

"Now that would really be a sight." He said before biting his lip.

"Yeah, I know. Wish that I could see it." He said with a chuckle as Harry took a deep breath and sighed feeling relieved that he didn't offend him.

"Thanks Tobey, I'm really lucky to have you for a brother. I sort of wish that I wasn't so mean to Alyssa though. Tell you what, I'll catch you guys later. I'm going to go apologize to her and finish eating my breakfast with her." She told them as Harry smiled at her before she quickly leapt up from the table and hurried away.

 _…_

That evening Ginny, Jessie, and Eve started getting ready for the Valentine's Day dance up in the girl's dormitory. Ginny was wearing a purple sparkly dress, while Jessie had on a fancy blue shirt and a matching mini skirt, and Eve had on a beautiful red silky glittery dress with spaghetti straps over her shoulders to hold it up. They all decided to wear their hair down that night and wore eyeshadow and lipstick that matched their clothes.

As soon as they finished getting ready they went downstairs to meet their dates who were already inside their dress robes. Harry could hardly breathe when he had seen how beautiful Ginny had looked. "Wow, your sister looks beautiful Tobey, she really does." Hermione told him as Snape grinned.

"Yep, that's my little girl." He said before Harry turned to look over at them.

"Listen you guys go ahead, I'll meet you down there in the great hall. I want a few moments alone with Ginny." He said as everyone else nodded before they headed towards the portrait hole and disappeared out of it.

"What is it Harry?" Ginny asked him as he took ahold of her hand and kissed the back of it.

"I just wanted to let you know that I think you're the most beautiful woman in the world, and I'm the luckiest man to have you in my life. I love you from the bottom of my heart, and way much more than you'll ever begin to realize. I want to spend the rest of my life with you but I want to wait until we're both ready to start our lives together. So I just wanted to give you something to show you just how special you really are to me, and how committed I actually am." He said as he dug the tiny velvet box out of his pocket.

Tears of joy came to Ginny's eyes as he popped the lid open with his thumb. "It's a promise ring." He told her before he slid it onto his finger.

"Oh my God,.." Ginny began. "It's so beautiful, I can't believe that you did this." She said with a sniff as Harry smiled warmly at her and wiped away her tears with the back of his hand.

"There's more." He told her before he withdrew his wand and levitated the vase of everlasting roses and the heart shaped box of chocolates on top of the coffee table and then storing away his wand again and placing two fingers in-between his teeth he whistled loudly and Patrick soared into the room and landed on the top of his shoulder. He quickly removed the pink envelope that he had underneath his beak and grinned up at him before he stretched his wings again and fluttered away.

Then Harry gave the envelope to Ginny. "Here, this is for you." He told her as she sniffed again and brushed away her remaining tears and wiped her nose on the back of her hand before tearing it open. Harry smiled at her as his Valentine's Day card fell down onto the palm of her hand. It was brightly colored with a purple heart on the front of it, and when she opened it she realized that it had been personalized.

"Happy Valentine's Day Ginny, the love of my life." She read aloud before glancing over at the other page that showed them kissing on top of the treehouse that had used to belong to Lily and Snape.

"It's beautiful, I love it." She said with a third sniff as Harry continued smiling at her and gazing into her eyes before he placed a tender hand to her cheek and rubbed away a tear with his thumb.

"And I love you Ginny Weasley. Happy Valentine's Day." He told her before removing strands of hair out of her eyes and tucking it around her ear. Then they both closed their eyes and moved their faces closer to each other until they started kissing each other passionately.

 _…._

Harry took Ginny by the hand and walked her out onto the dance floor before they he wrapped his arms around her waist and she put her arms around his neck. "Alright everyone, this next song was written by our own Harry Snape for his girl Ginny Weasley." Rickie began as Harry and Ginny smiled at each other and started to waltz before The Dragons began to sing.

 _It only feels like yesterday that I met you._

 _Back when the world seemed so brand new._

 _Now that we've both gotten older,_

 _I know that I just can't live without you in my life!_

 _Because girl you're my everything,_

 _You make me want to sing._

 _Just let me love you,_

 _Like I know that you want me to._

 _I just want to spend the rest of my life, kissing away your tears, and holding you in my arms._

 _You just make everything feel so right, yeah!_

 _Cause girl you're my everything,_

 _And I just can't believe how lucky I am that you're in my life._

They sung as Harry and Ginny and all of the other couples continued smiling at each other and waltzing around.

 _( You're My Everything by The Dragons, I might do the full version in the future, but for now I figured that this was enough to end the story)_

 **Next Time; Harry Snape and his family go on a vacation to Walt Disney World**


End file.
